Red Light District Never Again
by Jennifer1052
Summary: fourth son of ran clan had always thought that he was complete in himself and he don't need anyone by his side but he didn't knew how much he needed that person beside him and his theory for love was turned over on just one chance encounter to a mysterious girl most of all he could not imagine that he will ever fall for a person so hard. RATED M for just first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO READERS HERE I AM WITH MY NEW STORY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. DON'T YOU THINK THIS SAIUNKOKU MONOGATARI ANIME IS SIMILAR TO FUSHI YUUGI TO SOME EXTENT? ANYWAYS LETS GET THE SHOW STARTED.**

**DISCLAIMER:- I DO NOT OWN SAIUNKOKU MONOGATARI WISH I COULD THEN RYUUKI WOULD BE THE ONE I WOULD, HE IS SO ADORABLE AFTER ALL.**

**CHAPTER#1: THE RED LIGHT DISTRICT NEVER AGAIN**

It was Friday night and Friday was off for all government official, a special holiday in tribute to their hard work as saiunkoku was living it's golden age more prosperous then it was at the time of deceased emperor SHI-SENKA.

Everybody had their plans to spent the day so did shuuei ran, how's first priority was 'the red light district's most prestigious house THE KOUGARO'. According to him women are made to be loved but his definition for love was absolutely wrong.

He was ok with his life, he don't need a wife, he has his needs fulfilled here at this area, he have good job, a secure future, good friends what more could he wish to get.

Shuuei thought physical relations are the only thing that could make a women happy and give the feeling of desirable so he was on his way to make the heart of red light area to make happy.

shuuei did not know that his idea for women is going to turn up side down today in just one meeting.

"Okaeri shuuei-sama, its been long time you last came, were you well?" asked a beautiful girl with loads of make-up on her face.

"Arigato ruka-san yes in deed my dear, just palace work, is ### number 1# here?" replied shuuei.

"Gomensai shuuie-sama but kocho is currently out today and she left a substitute as a special treat for you" explained the secretly sheepishly under shuuie gaze who smirked.

It was of common knowledge that all the women from this area usual hit upon him, expecting him to fall for someone among them, after all he was young,dashing and rich that was more than enough for prostitutes of this area.

shuuei know it well too so he often tease them to get amuse and he know well that he will never fall a women like them as he was complete in himself.

"Is she as pretty as you sweet heart?" asked shuuei in seductive voice making ruka body shiver.

"She is real beauty shuuei-sama, this way please" ruka gestured shuuei to follow.

The room was different from before, it was decorated in different shades of orange, roses spread everywhere on floor and candles lit, their dancing flames giving the room more romantic aura.

Shuuei was shoved in by ruka closing the door from outside. After observing the he look around for his special treat and did found it standing at the balcony gazing out, totally unaware of his presence.

He studied her figure from behind she was wearing a silk gown till her mid-thighs revealing her long sexy legs, moreover she was of zero-size as she had idea curves, her waist length chocolate brown hair let lose and falling on her back and shuuei smirked at the sight 'it is indeed a special treat' he thought.

He motioned towards the day-dreaming girl and slid his arms around her waist he rubbed his lips on her neck, sniffing the sweat smell of her skin.

She didn't even flinched at the sudden contact instead she was as stoned as before. Shuuei grabbed her boobs tightly from back and slowly started racing his tongue from her neck to her shoulder performing numeral kisses in between. Still no reaction.

That was odd usually women go crazy with this rate of seduction. He pulled his arms away and turned the girl to face this person with non-human desires. The look on shuuei face was priceless as he first saw her face.

She had pale white skin, V-shape face with fragile features, blood red lips with golden brown eyes she was a total beauty and a innocent doll. Shuuei had never seen such a beautiful lad before and her eyes had some magnet like attraction that he couldn't break their eye contact.

Shuuei felt a different feeling inside his chest he had never felt like this before, a certain attraction, a regret and mostly shame. Regret for seeing such a innocent lady at a place like this and shame for touching her in disgusted way.

Why was he thinking like that she is a prostitute, she is selling her body so their is no point in calling her innocent but still he is considering her to be PURE and INNOCENT.

'I must have hit my head when i was small' shuuie thought.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Misaki" replied the doll like in melodic voice.

When she spoke her soft red lips tempted shuuei so much that he could not resist from kissing them. So he pulled her close while pressing his lips hard against misaki's. H er lips were so soft and warm and he could not resist her anymore, all thoughts of regrets and shame now gone.

Shuuei kissed her deeply sucking her lips thoroughly to which she responded deepening the kiss, he seemed satisfied with himself and soon they found themselves on bed their bodies tangled with each other fully nude and running kisses all over them.

It was not some rocket science to tell that they were both fully ready to make love, Shuuei positioned misaki by placing her gently under him, he put man-hood at her entrance and looked up as if asking for permission to get in.

Misaki just nodded in reply.

He pushed the tip of man-hood into her but the slit was shut tight and it couldn't go in, misaki twitched in pain. 'May be she didn't had it many times that's why it is so tight' thought shuuei.

He lied straight face on her and caught her lips between his and he pushed it into her that 1/3 already in her. misaki screamed in pain pushing him back she half sat holding it still in her slit.

Shuuei was startled by her sudden action he was sitting back on his knees his man-hood squeezed tight in her vagina. he looked at her as a tear slipped down her cheek in pain.

Fully confused he looked down at horror crossed his face at the sight before him. Blood staining the pure white sheets.

'_SHE WAS A VIRGIN AND I CHANGED IT_' was all shuuei could think as his mind totally stopped functioning.

**THAT WAS THE HARDEST THINK I WROTE AS I AM NOT INTO SUCH STUFF, HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. NO FLAME'S I WILL APPRECIATE THAT. YOU ALL MUST BE WONDERING THAT WHAT IN WORLD IS A VIRGIN DOING AT A PLACE LIKE THIS, WELL I CAN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE THAT IS THE MAIN STORY LINE AND I LIKE SUSPENSE HEHE... **


	2. non-prostitute prostitute

**YOLO I AM BACK WITH MY NEW CHAPTER….**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING NOT EVEN MY HOUSE: P**

**CHAPTER# 2: NON-PROSTITUTE PROSTITUTE**

Shuuei was sitting with his head between his knees, eyes shut tight and his breath little rough. It was noon. The busiest time for every one at empirial palace especially for the general. Who was entrusted with recruitment of high class and skilled soldiers (commandos) till tomorrow? And here he was sitting alone abandoning his duty.

Foot steps were heard near shuuei and in view came a specific lad with blue colored hair.

"Damn it, I am lost again, this place is nothing like administration department" said koyuu to no one in particular.

"HUH?" his head turned at the direction of man sitting on stair with long black hair tied in a bun. He knows who it is, his dear friend.

Shuuei was really acting strange since he last returned from red light district. He was always spacing out now a day he eats little, talks little and most of all he is not interested in women anymore. His desire to get shusui is also banished as if some strong charm had overcome his senses.

Koyuu have been witnessing this since fortnight now. He was worried about his friend so he have tried every thing to bring shuuei back to life, he had even called girls at their place to which shuuei refused by simply reasoning that he is not interested anymore. Shuuei has been a walking dead, which was not so shuuei, koyuu want his friend back at any rate. He had enough of this shuuei's nonsense.

Koyuu ran to spaced out shuuei and caught him from his shirt front, lifting him up in air he roared

"Give me my friend back"

Shuuei was utterly startled by this sudden attack; he was just blinking rapidly in confusion.

"Stop being dumb founded and speak or I will make you do so because I am fed up of all this crap" koyuu being the hot head shouted in frustration.

"Speak what" was all shuuei asked to make koyuu burst in rage.

"Speak so I will get to know that why are you acting strange? Why have you given up on shusui? Why are you not interested in girl anymore? And why are you not acting on your bullshit theory of love?" spat koyuu.

If koyuu were to be a mountain he would have busted by now and earth would have been covered with a sheet of lava.

"I…a… not interested in all this anymore" shuuei stammered and his eyes were sad.

This was still pissing koyuu but he dropped the general as realization stuck him right in the face.

"Don't tell me you went serious for some woman? And that woman is not shusui" horror crossed koyuu's face.

Shuuei could not speak as his own eyes were wide because he have not thought about it like that now hearing his feelings from someone and accepting in heart was a horrible thing to him.

"so you are, DAMN YOU… WHO IS SHE?"

Silence…

"JUST SPIT IT" now koyuu was burning in rage looking likes some demon straight from hell.

After hearing each and every detail of what happened at red light district, koyuu was deep in thoughts.

"so when you figured that she was a virgin did you do it further?" koyuu asked.

"OUT OF THIS 'WHOLE STORY' THE ONLY THING YOU ARE NOT CLEAR WITH IS THAT DID I HAD FURTUR SEX WITH HER?" shuuei raged at the idiotic question.

General can be really scary when in times he want to be, to which koyuu gulped.

"How much money did you paid?" koyuu asked trying to get somewhere.

"None… I offered but she refused and left next morning before I was up" shuuei answered.

'Wait… she didn't took the money, she was no prostitute; then… why' the same question shot in mind of best of friends.

"But that's not the problem right now, the thing more important is that how you feel for that woman" koyuu stated.

"And how do we do it"

"You have to meet her again and sort out your feelings that night you were drunk may be that's why you felt attracted to her" koyuu suggested.

"So the thing you are saying is that I should her with conscious senses and if I feel something that means I am in love with her... how I can…" general was getting irritated now.

"U…UH… don't comment on her character you are no different and logically it was her first time and you have used empire's harem as red light district" koyuu shut him up well.

Shuuei just nodded.

Shuuei was wandering on streets late at night; he was on his way to his home from red light district. He was disappointed and frowning. His mind was racing 100 miles per hour of what he found at that district.

'How could it be, how could he possibly believe in peace of information he got from the receptionist'

**~FLASH BACK**

"WHAT… you are telling me that the woman from that night was a total stranger and she paid to let her sleep with anyone" shuuei bellowed.

"Yes! That is true, why you ask did you feel for that women?" receptionist ask burned by the thought of losing his long time crush to some unknown woman.

**~END OF FLASH BACK.**

**COME ON PEOPLE THINK WHY COULD THAT WOMEN DO SUCH A THING, USE YOUR BRAIN, TEAR IT APART TO GUESS, LIKE I CARE HEHEHE**

**JUST KIDDING I LOVE MY READER'SxVIEWR'S.**


End file.
